


The Good Devil

by Lucere_Aeresta



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta





	The Good Devil

从上了车的一刻开始，哈克便表现得如同车座上有无数的针头扎他的屁股一样。他一会往外看看，一会和司机闲聊几句，然后马上走了神，但是却完全无视掉身边的伯纳德，一句话也不跟他讲。伯纳德几次欲言又止，直到哈克问他有没有报纸可看。

“我们很快就到了，大臣，况且您一般在车上都不看报纸的。”

“啊，是，我只是问问……有没有什么新闻。”

“最重要的新闻……唔……”伯纳德欲言又止。他想说“之前我们已经讨论过了”，但是考虑到此时此刻哈克的坐立不安显然是源自那关于内阁重组的消息，而且哈克出门的时候也发誓不要再提这件事一个字，伯纳德便识趣地转变了话题，“我是说，大臣，我记得我今天早上看到一篇报道说，一起很多年前的绑架案被破获了，可是受害人——一位被犯罪嫌疑人囚禁了多年的女士，却对于起诉犯罪嫌疑人十分犹豫，她表示自己已经和犯罪嫌疑人相恋并相处得很愉快，对他并没有任何怨恨。

“斯德哥尔摩综合症，”哈克的手指无意识地敲着，一边往窗外看，“真是有趣不是吗？我实在不敢想象如果自己是受害人，怎么可能爱上绑架的匪盗。”

“的确很不可思议，而且报道还说，如果不是受害者的父母坚持和法律程序的要求，她甚至想要当做这件事不存在：不提起公诉，不见诸大众——当然您知道，这是绝对不可能的。如果她真的能够掩盖这样一件事，恐怕就可以当政治家了。”

若是平时哈克往往会对这种笑话露出一个混合着不解和惊奇以及略有嫌弃的表情来，然后伯纳德会马上笑着道歉。不过此时此刻哈克没有任何回应，显然是根本没有在想这件事。

伯纳德叹了口气，显然他并没有成功地把他的大臣的脑筋从内阁重组这件事拽出来。虽然最初知道这件事已经是很多天前了，但是最近风声不断，哈克大概是听了什么新的风吹草动，难免心神不宁一阵子，然后诅咒发誓自己完全不担心，谁也不要提起此事。不过正如同汉弗莱在哈克刚刚当上行政部大臣的时候说的那样——“你越不想做什么，就要越使劲地说”，显然此时的哈克的做法完全符合这个判断。

“伯纳德，我很好奇，如果我离开行政部，”哈克终于装不下去了，“你会怎么想？”

“喔，我会很遗憾的，大臣。”

“因为我做的还不错？”

“是的，大家都说，您是个不错的大臣。”

“那汉弗莱呢？他会怎么想？”哈克转向伯纳德，死死盯着他，看得伯纳德有些发毛。

“他……对于这件事，我们还没有过进行专门的意见交换，并且我从未对汉弗莱爵士的态度有过明晰的了解。”

公务员开始打官腔的时候，就说明他们是心虚了，对这一点哈克当了一年多的大臣以后，已经心知肚明。

“他希望换个新的大臣，是不是？”

“为什么这么说？”心虚的伯纳德用一个问题回避了哈克的问题。

“因为我了解他。”哈克的声音居然有些发酸。伯纳德抿了抿嘴，没说什么。

“他什么都没跟你说？我以为你们公务员会很在意到底谁来当大臣这件事的。”

“是，也不是。虽然大臣本身对我们有一定的影响，不过其实那只是个需要人坐的位置，到底是谁坐在上面不重要。”

哈克瞪着伯纳德，伯纳德赶紧笑了笑：“抱歉，我的意思是……大概汉弗莱爵士会这么说。”

“哦当然，他会这么说的。但是我想知道他到底说了什么。”

“为什么不直接问他？哦，今天下午他有很多会要开，明天一早，如果您真的很在意的话，可以找他来问问。”

哈克有些僵硬地点了点头，没再说什么。

关于此事他们之前有过短暂的对话，当时汉弗莱没有明确表态，而且哈克也没有多问，因为一切悬而未决，甚至连重组这件事是否存在都是未知数。然而现在似乎重组已经是必然的了，更多的细节一点点浮出水面。哈克有些焦虑，他和伯纳德说的话并不是随口一说——从这段时间的观察中，哈克隐约感觉到，汉弗莱似乎对两件事心里有数：第一，自己可能会被挪动位置，第二，他对第一条有些期待的念头。

说起来他并不能责备汉弗莱，因为公务员期待大臣轮番换似乎是他们的常态；况且从自己的角度来说，这段时间汉弗莱可以说对他处处掣肘，简直什么事情都没法做，必须经过一番斗智斗勇，才能勉强把事务开展一点点，更不要说汉弗莱还藏了很多见不得人的秘密。

所以哈克觉得如果换一个常任秘书，倒也不是坏事，虽然他已经做好了换了一个还是这样的准备。高级公务员好像都是一个模子里刻出来的，虽然性格不同，拖延起来都够政治家头疼的。

然而虽然什么道理都明白，但不知道为什么，哈克总是觉得有哪里不对劲，但还说不出到底什么不对劲。

 

下午下班后，汉弗莱刚想离开办公室，伯纳德在外面敲了门。汉弗莱请他进来，为他倒了一杯雪利酒。

“这次是非正式的见面，嗯？”

“是的，只是闲聊。”

汉弗莱笑着抿了一口酒，“那我们就聊聊，我猜是关于大臣的？”

“既然您都这么说了。”伯纳德的表情也有些玩味，“他好像很在意您的看法，汉弗莱爵士，所以我也好奇了。”

“我的什么看法？”

“关于重组的看法。他向我问起来过。”

“你是怎么跟他说的？”

“我打了马虎眼。”伯纳德说，“虽然之前我们在餐厅里和阿诺德爵士聊过，但是我觉得现在还是不要让大臣知道您巴不得把他换掉的好。”

“伯纳德！”汉弗莱喊了一声，无奈地摇摇头，“我没有巴不得把他换掉。”

“可是之前您说，如果新的大臣来了，一切就可以洗牌重来，所有前任的异想天开都会被扫入垃圾堆，没人想着找出来。”

汉弗莱的眼神有些缥缈，盯着桌面看了一会，才说，“是这样没错，不过现在我们还不能确定，首相具体的想法是什么，如果换掉，会把现在的大臣换到哪里去。”

“我以为您更在意会换谁来。”

汉弗莱偏了偏头，一副好像才意识到什么的样子，又被他用一个随意的笑和手里的酒杯遮掩了过去：“哦，这个问题当然也要考虑。”

“汉弗莱爵士，您还好吧？”伯纳德皱眉道。

“嗯，当然，怎么？”

伯纳德侧着头看着他：“没什么，只是觉得您和大臣今天都有些不对劲。”

“伯纳德……大臣具体跟你说了什么？”

伯纳德本来有些犹豫，不过想到这并不是什么机密的对话，而且迟早两人也要谈起此事，所以便没有保密：“他说您可能希望换个新的大臣。说话的时候，语气有些……奇怪。”

“哦……我能想象……不过，他这么说……”很显然，汉弗莱在说话的时候在斟酌词句，这倒让伯纳德有些吃惊，“我倒是也能预料。”

汉弗莱还是有些话没说出来，伯纳德并没有追问。

“前几天在办公室说起来的时候，我的态度大概给了他这样的印象。”

“说实话，对那次对话，我也有这样的印象。”

汉弗莱点点头，端着酒杯踱到窗边，靠着窗台，仰着头看了看吊灯，又把脸转向伯纳德。

“我们相处也不短了，你知道，我们和政治家们之间有一种微妙的平衡。”

“您是说，保持一种秘而不宣的敌意，但还要装作是朋友。”

“噢，伯纳德……”汉弗莱一贯地用那种大人对孩子的语气，拖长了声音喊他的名字，一边轻轻摇头，“你的领悟力很好，但是有些话不需要说出来——知道的人你不说也已经知道了，说出来是多此一举；不知道的人根本不需要知道，更不可以告诉他们。”

“明白了，汉弗莱爵士。”

“所以你看，如果有些东西，可能会让这种平衡打破，这样对我们可不利。因为毕竟名义上，政治家才是主人，不能够掌握好平衡的公务员，会被处处掣肘的。”

“平衡我明白，但是打破平衡……我不是很懂您指的是什么，汉弗莱爵士。”

汉弗莱低着头轻轻笑：“哦，亲爱的伯纳德，‘天地间有许多事情，是你的睿智所无法想象的。’”

对于这句似乎被错用的莎士比亚引言，伯纳德选择了无视。

 

之后哈克并没有向汉弗莱问起他的看法，事实上，他这两天甚至没有找汉弗莱过来面谈。当然伯纳德知道，这并不意味着哈克已经不在意重组这件事了，恰恰相反，他今天似乎更加的焦虑，连连口误，把下院说成“重组院”，或者把“提上台面”说成“提上牌面”。

“大臣，您真的没有必要这么担心。大家的确普遍反馈您做得还好，看起来前途还是光明的。”

“你知道他们不会把我和平免职？”

“我不知道，但是……”

“得了，伯纳德，别说你不知道，”哈克有些没好气，“我都知道了，你们这些公务员肯定早就听到风声——布鲁塞尔已经提名我做英国驻欧共体专员，只要首相同意，我就可以打包走人了，想要回来的话，除非自己重新组个党。”

“我的确有所耳闻。现在消息确定了？”

哈克瞟了伯纳德一眼：“我接到了布鲁塞尔来的电话，不能更确定。”

伯纳德想了想：“不过最终还是要您自己同意才行吧，大臣？”

“是这样的没错。但是……”哈克把自己陷在沙发里，一副疲惫的样子，“我昨晚认真地考虑了一下，如果我要被冷藏在上院的话，还不如冷藏去布鲁塞尔——至少那里有机会享受……不我是说，有机会为英国多做出贡献。”

哈克庆幸自己改口及时，没有说出“香槟，鱼子酱，名牌轿车和五星级酒店”，虽然他还算信任伯纳德，这话也实在不适合对公务员讲，尤其是自己之前还义正辞严地痛斥了一番布鲁塞尔的腐化堕落。

“是这样的，而且欧共体那边的生活质量也配得上为国家做贡献付出的辛苦，比如香槟，鱼子酱，名牌轿车和五星级酒店……”

“伯纳德，那个并不重要。”哈克掩饰地咳嗽了一声。

“但这也只是作为退路吧，如果您不会被降职，大概还是倾向留下？”

“我本来是这么想的，但是……”忽然似乎想起了什么，哈克叹了口气，“如果不能被升职的话……总之我很犹豫。”

“我觉得留在原地也没那么坏？”伯纳德小心翼翼地问，“我是说，至少行政部还是很重要的，不然首相也不会想要提拔人到这个……唔……”

哈克警觉地伸了脖子，“首相想要提拔其他大臣到行政部？这么说我是铁定会被挪位置了？而且让我猜猜，上升的可能性不大。”

“不，大臣，不是这样的，我只是……”

“你都知道些什么！”哈克的语气变得严厉起来，扶着沙发扶手几乎要整个人窜起来。伯纳德羞愧地往后躲了躲，搜肠刮肚地找话应对。

这时候突然到访的汉弗莱救了他。伯纳德赶紧推说有事，离开了办公室。哈克盯着汉弗莱，脸上肌肉僵硬。

“上午好啊，大臣。”汉弗莱笑着走上前来，“怎么了？出了什么事吗？您的脸色有些不大好。”

此时汉弗莱的到来让哈克觉得愈发觉得焦虑，仿佛这个人不该在这时候出现一样。他的确想要知道汉弗莱的想法，但是此时此刻，他又很不情愿与之见面。说实话，他已经习惯了每天与汉弗莱讨论部门内的事务，甚至是那些让他烦躁挫败的斗嘴，如果能够取代现在的给他带来极端不适的情景，他都愿意试一试。

“啊，汉弗莱，我正要找你。我决定要去布鲁塞尔了。”哈克昨天晚上便下定了决心，至少要趁着之前他们讨论过的，欧共体文字处理设备大会，去看看布鲁塞尔的真实情况。

这句话仿佛是什么活性化学试剂，落在汉弗莱耳朵里，立即与他发生了反应——汉弗莱的脸随着这句话的进程逐渐伸展开来，嘴巴半张开，眼睛瞪大，眉毛几乎跑到发际线里面去了。

“您……什么……已经决定了吗？”汉弗莱艰难地说。

“嗯，应该是决定了，毕竟是欧共体的事情，而且估计首相也愿意让我去。”

“可是……”汉弗莱扶着椅子，好像随时都要晕倒的样子。哈克示意他坐下，自己也坐到了桌子里，疑惑地看着他。

“汉弗莱？你没事吧？”

“大臣，我……”汉弗莱擦着汗，“没什么，我只是刚才赶过来有些忙，走得快了些。”虽然这样说着，汉弗莱的嘴唇微微地发抖，眼睛没有直视哈克，却盯着他自己放在桌上的一摞文件夹。

哈克皱着眉头：“不对，你看起来很不对头。”

“大臣，我可否请问是什么让您做出这样的决定？”

“我以为你是愿意我去的。你之前为欧共体的辩护十分有力，的确，欧共体里都是信得过的人，努力工作，为国家四处奔波……”

“我是说过这样的话，但是我并没有在任何情况下表达出要让您去那里的意思啊！而且我想了一下您的观点，我觉得您对欧共体的批评十分有道理，腐败、奢侈，伸嘴拱食——‘有些人把前蹄都伸了进去！’”

自己说过的过激言论被这样引用出来，哈克觉得有些脸红，然而他面前的汉弗莱的脸涨得更红，这倒是难得一见的景致，“你在激动什么？”哈克疑惑地看着汉弗莱，“难道你听到了什么风声？在文字处理设备大会期间会有什么变动？”哈克紧张起来，“快告诉我！”

“等下，您是说要去文字处理设备大会？不是欧共体特派员？”

“是啊……虽然后者我也在考虑，但是我刚才一直都在说那个会议……”哈克盯着汉弗莱，语气游移不定，“你是因为默认了我要接受那个专员的职位，才会如此态度反常？”

“不……”还没来得及故作镇定，汉弗莱似乎意识到什么不对，赶紧改口，“我的意思是，是的……哦，不、不是……”

“汉弗莱！”

这简直是太反常了，哈克皱着眉头看着面前语无伦次的汉弗莱。

汉弗莱深吸了一口气，抬起眼睛看着哈克：“我是否可以谦卑地建议大臣，深思熟虑一下这件事……我是说，欧共体专员的职位。”

“你为什么关心？”哈克反问道，“我以为这不是常务秘书的建议范围。”

“的确不是，但……”汉弗莱缓缓地说，“从个人的角度，我是觉得，您在职位上颇有成就，政治前途一片大好，就此放弃实在是对您自己和大英帝国的损失。”

哈克看着汉弗莱，许久不说话，接着他的嘴角慢慢被扯起来，露出一个玩味的淡笑：“这个角度听起来一点都不个人。”

汉弗莱搓弄着自己的手指，仿佛做错了事情的小孩子。

“大臣，我和伯纳德，也希望能够继续和您共事。”

哈克的眼睛瞪大了：“你说的是真的？”

“当然是真的，大臣。我和伯纳德在这个问题上达成过一致，当然是非正式的对话，但是我们都认为，您如果能留下，实在是我们的荣幸。”

“哦，汉皮。”哈克激动得一把抓住了汉弗莱的手，“我真高兴你会这么说。”

汉弗莱讶异地看着他，让哈克马上意识到了自己的失礼，赶紧道歉，并且想把手撤回去，却被汉弗莱反抓住了。

两人都沉默了，屋内的气氛变得十分诡异。哈克凝视着汉弗莱，看着他脸上逐渐露出一种满足的笑容，目光闪烁，却充满期待。终于汉弗莱把手慢慢撤了回去，低下了头，好像要藏住他脸上那有些不好意思的笑容似的。

“汉弗莱……”

这时候门开了，伯纳德提醒哈克十分钟内他需要参加一个会议。

哈克长出了一口气，不知道自己该感谢伯纳德打破了怪异的局面，还是责怪他来得不是时候。此时汉弗莱手脚麻利地收拾了文件，把需要给哈克过目的几分报告留在了桌上，转身离开了。哈克随手拿起那些文件夹，打算在接下来那个无聊的会议上看，以免自己睡着。毕竟他听说，老弗雷德就是因为每次开会都睡觉被踢到上院的，自己得小心点才行。

想着刚才的场景，哈克有些莫名的飘飘然。他不想去细想，但是忍不住不去想——这一会他甚至连重组这回事都暂时抛在了脑后，直到他随手翻开汉弗莱留下的文件夹。

显然今天汉弗莱的状态十分不对劲，粗心大意到了留下了错误的文件夹——当然里面的报告都是同样的复印件，但是汉弗莱自己的文件夹里面，有一张来自阿诺德的备忘条。

“亲爱的汉皮：

我建议你先不要急着开香槟庆祝。我刚刚得知，如果今天我们假设的情况是真的，即哈克接受了欧共体的职位，那么我只能歉意地告诉你，行政部的新大臣会是巴希尔·科贝特。

A.”

哈克觉得呼吸有些急促，他戴上眼镜，再次认真地从头读了一遍，确认自己没有看错。的确是阿诺德写给汉弗莱的，日期就是当天，看起来是汉弗莱接到以后，匆匆塞到文件夹里便来开会——或者他只是随手一放，根本不知道这东西在文件夹里。

“……开香槟庆祝……巴希尔·科贝特……”

哈克丢下备忘条，摘下眼镜，呆呆地立在桌前，直到伯纳德通知他还有五分钟的准备时间。

科贝特，那个把他的订单计划捅出去的背叛者，被他评价为“满肚子阴谋、不诚实、自大狂、充满偏见、到处出风头的小人”，而且汉弗莱还表示“对比他的常务秘书给他的评价，这些形容词算得上是夸奖了”。

他抄起笔，在那张备忘条的背面写了一句话：

“汉弗莱爵士：

我决定还是接受欧共体的职位。

你真诚的，

行政部大臣，吉姆·哈克”

扫了一眼自己写下的内容，哈克有种复仇的快感，但是脑子里嗡嗡响，仿佛飞进去了一千只蜜蜂，那滋味并不好受。

“伯纳德，把这个留在汉弗莱桌上。”他把那字条装在一个空信封里，塞在伯纳德手里，面无表情地说。接着不等伯纳德说话，他拎起大衣，大步出了门。

 

中午在餐厅的时候，汉弗莱一反常态地躲在一个最不起眼的角落。他平时向来穿过餐厅的最中央，犹如一只公鸡般扬着脖子，到处点点头，有时候还主动和关系亲密的同僚坐下来共进午餐。但是今天他和一条泥鳅一样溜进餐厅大门，从最旁边一排桌子边上快步走过去，心想千万别遇到什么熟人，尤其是阿诺德。

他坐了下来，从怀中掏出那个刚刚收到的信封。他决定再读一读，好像这样就能够从那只有一句话的字条里面读出点什么不一样的东西。然而反复读了好几遍，除了一次比一次心里更冷，没有任何益处。如果不是在餐厅，他甚至有些想哭了。要搞砸一件事情实在是太容易，而且其他的他都可以顺利掩盖过去，只有这一件，需要他自己面对血淋淋的现实——身为一个高级公务员，这是他最欠缺的品质。

“汉弗莱，中午好啊。”忽然阿诺德的声音在背后不远处响起来。

“啊……阿诺德，你好。”汉弗莱的表情坚硬了一下，然后勉强把脸软化出一个笑容来，站起身来，把那字条揣回口袋里。

阿诺德显然注意到了他的举动，不过没有说什么，只是在他面前坐了下来。他们点了餐，汉弗莱低头不语，阿诺德皱了皱眉头。

“看起来，这次科贝特是去定行政部了？”

“阿诺德……别提这件事了……”汉弗莱沮丧地小声嘟哝着。

“其实科贝特也没那么糟糕，毕竟陷害同僚是内阁成员的常态，又不是只有他会这么做。”

“但是，”汉弗莱的心思完全没有在科贝特身上，但是他宁愿把自己如此心烦意乱的根源归结到那家伙身上，“你不能让这么一个人到我们部门来，会天下大乱的！”

“他的常任秘书在他刚刚接手的时候每天都在抱怨，现在已经变成每隔一两天抱怨一次了。”阿诺德嚼着食物，不紧不慢地说，“成效卓著不是吗？”

汉弗莱痛苦地点了点头。

“你驯化大臣的能力更胜一筹，我相信假以时日，即使科贝特这样的人，也会在你的掌控之下。这在高级公务员当中，可是不小的成就。”

阿诺德似乎在暗示什么，不过就在这个特定的时刻，汉弗莱宁愿不去深挖。

“你说得对……”

“真不知道你有什么可担心的，说实话，和科贝特差不多糟糕的大臣，你不是遇到过吗？”

“他可不如科贝特惹人烦，至少他不会把你说的每一句话都捅给媒体。”汉弗莱说，“而且八个月以后他就打包走人了，首相根本没有留用他的意思。而科贝特，居然还是10号的红人呢。”

“只要你用心一些，大概还是能够找到机会让他挪动个位置的。我知道那位大臣的离任，你居功不小。”

汉弗莱苦笑了一下，支吾片刻，终于开口问道：“阿诺德，难道就没有办法从首相那边劝说我现在的大臣留下吗？我记得你提过，哈克如果留下，首相就不好把科贝特调入行政部。”

“是有这么回事，不过也只是可能。首相对于哈克的态度并不明确。除非哈克在短时间内能够做出点成效来……”

“这个我会想办法！”汉弗莱仿佛溺水的人抓住了一根救命稻草，身子挺得笔直。

“但是去不去欧共体，似乎首相没有什么干涉的立足点……”

“首相没有……让哈克升职的意思？”汉弗莱压低了声音，说话之前还看了看四周，似乎也觉得这话不好意思问出来似的。

阿诺德斜了一眼汉弗莱，又看了看他手里的酒杯，又看了看他。

“你在来餐厅之前就已经喝酒了？”

汉弗莱叹了口气，一摊手，一副审判日即将到来的样子。

“或者……其实首相似乎也有一点点让科贝特去就业部的样子，我可以再和他协商一下。”

“那就太感谢你了，阿诺德。”汉弗莱强做笑容，“不过这并不能确定是吧？”

“总是值得试试看。”

“但还是哈克留下更加保险。”

阿诺德转向汉弗莱，上上下下把他看了个遍。

“劝哈克留下明明应该是你的工作。”

“啊……是的，我明白……”

“如果他去意已决，连你们部门里面的人都劝不动，首相根本没必要留他。”

汉弗莱什么都吃不下去，放下刀叉，猛灌了一口酒。

阿诺德笑了：“说起来，其实之前你也有不止一次机会，可以把哈克踢到其他部门去，甚至可以让他直接离开内阁。这次你显然也是有这个打算，却突然变了卦。”

汉弗莱疑惑地看着阿诺德。

“最有趣的是，你可能忘了，但是我还有点印象。上次工商部出了点小乱子的时候，你说过那是因为工商部常务秘书无能，科贝特根本没有那么难对付。你当时并不是在吹牛。”

“其实我是在……不，不我的意思是我没有……”

阿诺德的面色沉了沉：“但是你身为一个高级公务员，我以为你应该有足够的谨慎，至少是有点常识，不要让大臣们看到我们之间的通信备忘录。”

看起来阿诺德看到了之前自己单独坐着的时候在读的字条，汉弗莱记得自己把它翻过来调过去了好几次。他觉得手心里全是冷汗，恨不得此时就响起火警，这样可以有理由逃出去。

“你没那么在乎科贝特。你希望哈克被调到别的部门去，却不想他去布鲁塞尔，于是又想把他留下。但是哈克决心和你对着干。如果他有机会原地不动——而且我相信他大概对这一点心里有数——我不懂为什么他还想要放弃政治前途。”阿诺德直白地说道，虽然他和阿诺德关系不错，但是如此直戳重点的发言，他们之间还是不常有的。大概审讯现场的焦灼和尴尬也不过如此了，汉弗莱满头是汗，掏出手巾擦了擦，无奈地摇着头。

“汉弗莱，这一次你们到底有什么打算，我还真是一点都看不透。”最后，阿诺德结束了杯中的酒，这样对他说道。

阿诺德不愧是GCMG——被公务员戏称为“上帝叫我上帝”的人，他几乎说中了汉弗莱的全部心思，连他不知道的地方，都不知道得十分精准。

汉弗莱一路艰难地挪回办公室，整个人瘫在椅子里。他当了三十年的公务员，在三十年里遇到过各种各样的问题，也有很多没有办法实现的目标，但这是第一次他发自内心地觉得自己经历了彻底的失败，被哈克打败了。

或者是被自己打败了。

他不知道，他从来没有遇到过这种情况。三十年来他坚信至少自己的智慧和判断力是可以被信任的，但是现在他清楚地意识到，大概这也是不那么确定的事情。

这时候忽然有人敲门，伯纳德从外面探了个头。汉弗莱招招手，示意他进来。

“大臣说下午想要找您谈话，我正好路过，您要不要跟我一道去他的办公室？”

“我先问你，大臣今天上午和你说什么了么，关于去布鲁塞尔的事情？”

伯纳德点点头：“他让我帮他起草一封书信，告知首相他愿意接受欧共体的任命……”

“你写了吗！”汉弗莱的眼睛瞪圆了，吓得伯纳德往后退了半步。

“没……还没写，因为我觉得您大概想要再劝劝他。”

汉弗莱皱着眉头看着伯纳德，很显然伯纳德是在忍笑。

“有什么有趣的事情吗？可否分享一下你的笑话？”汉弗莱没好气地问道。

“汉弗莱爵士，我可以说一些……直白的话吗？”

“你是说，不像一个公务员那样问话吗？”

“是的。”伯纳德笑道，“而且我觉得您大概也需要，也许是很偶尔，但是在很关键的时候，不像公务员那样，与大臣沟通一次。”

“谢谢，这已经很直白了。”汉弗莱扶着桌边，用余光扫着伯纳德。他还记得昨天在办公室里，伯纳德突然闯入的场景。伯纳德毕竟是个聪明人，只要加以指点，便可以见微知著。

今天一整天，所有的人都对他十分直白，只有他自己还在遮掩——不，自我欺骗，哪怕其实内心之中他对事实已经洞若观火。他忽然觉得有些好笑，不自觉地嗤笑了一声。

“看起来，您不需要我分享我的笑话了。”伯纳德说。

“是的。”汉弗莱说，“而且大概我还应该去分享给大臣。”

 

哈克正坐在办公桌后心神不宁的时候，门被推开了，他这才意识到自己已经盯着面前的文件看了十分钟了。他抬起头，看到汉弗莱走进来，而伯纳德明明在他的背后，却没有跟着进屋，而是从外面关了门。

汉弗莱笑着打招呼，哈克只是冷淡地说了一句“下午好”，然后打了个手势示意他坐下。

“大臣，经过深思熟虑，综合考虑全部的……”

“等下，汉弗莱。”哈克比了个“打住”的手势，“今天我十分没有耐心，所以需要你全部说直白的语言。如果你有一个句子超过二十个单词，我们就结束对话。”

“好的大臣，我只是想说……”他的笑容慢慢融化，变成一脸的苦涩，“您可否考虑不要去布鲁塞尔？”

哈克冷冷一笑：“这样科贝特就不会成为你的上司了？我就算再糟糕，也比他强一点点，是吧？”

“哦不！你和他比起来简直如同圣徒比犹大！”汉弗莱说完，又赶紧补充道，“而且，重点是，这件事和别人一点关系都没有。”汉弗莱挤出一个笑容，“我有个好办法，可以让您取得一个大成功！这样首相就绝对不会把您降职了。”

“省省你的好办法吧，我不想留下。”哈克从牙缝里挤出一句话。

“我能知道为什么吗？”

“因为你想让我走。”

“哦，大臣。”汉弗莱摇了摇头，“您自从到这个部门来，还从来没这么对我言听计从过呢。不管我建议什么，您都要和我争辩上至少一个星期。”

“那这次我不和你争辩了。我接受你的建议。”

“大臣！”汉弗莱觉得自己被下了个圈套，语气有些绝望，“我并没有建议您离开。”

“哦，那抱歉了，我只好再次反对你的建议。我决定离开。”

“可是您之前还说您想离开是因为我的建议！”

哈克重重地放下手里的笔，眉头紧锁，盯着汉弗莱：“我受够这样的拉锯对话了，去了布鲁塞尔，至少没有公务员在耳边聒噪。”

“您确定？”

“至少没有你这么难缠的公务员。”

“哦，您过奖了。”汉弗莱往椅子背上靠了靠，笑道。

哈克忍无可忍，站起身来，下了逐客令：“没别的事的话，就先这样吧。”说着哈克给自己倒了小半杯酒，仰头一饮而尽。

“等下，伯纳德说您找我有事。”

“本来有事的，现在没了。”

“大臣！”汉弗莱两步冲到哈克面前，“我还有事。”

“去欧共体的事情我已经下定决心了。”

“可是我不明白！为什么？”汉弗莱几乎在哀求。

哈克一脸不可思议地看着他：“你为什么到现在还在和我兜圈子？我以为那张字条……”

“您不是说您是因为那张字条才决定去的吧！”汉弗莱掏出手巾擦着汗，“大臣，我是不是理解错了？”

哈克一时失语。他的确是因为那张字条，但是此时又突然不想承认了——就算自己之前还有什么妄想，至少在快要离开之前，不能再在这个已经让他自觉颜面扫地的人面前丢脸。

“当然不是。我有我的考虑。”

“那您的政治前途怎么办？去了那里，就真的没机会再回到英国政坛了。我以为您是有抱负的人。”

“我的政治前途与你无关。这是我个人的决定。这个部门本来就是政治墓场，我早就该入土了。”他讽刺地说。

汉弗莱深呼吸了几次，仿佛下定了天大的决心一般，郑重其事地开了口：“但是我能确定，昨天在我离开办公室的时候，您还没有下决心要接受欧共体的职位。”

“你怎么知道？”

“看您字条里面的意思，明明是改过主意的。”

哈克笑了，又拿起一个杯子，倒了点雪利酒，递给汉弗莱。就在汉弗莱接过酒道谢，觉得事情有点缓和的时候，哈克毫不留情地问道：“你这是在讯问我吗？”

“大臣！”汉弗莱瞪大了眼睛，酒杯差点掉在地上，“我只是想知道……”

“好吧，你今天已经很难得地直白了很多，这一点我不得不夸奖你。”

“这其实不算什么夸奖……当然如果您这样认为的话，我感激不尽。”

“看在你的直白的份上，我也对你更加直白一些好了：我要离开，是因为我受够了你。”

汉弗莱一时说不出话来，手抖得几乎要把里面的酒洒出来。泪水逐渐聚集上了眼眶，他深吸了一口气，努力地抑制住了自己的情绪。

“可是……”汉弗莱艰难地一个个词挤出来，“昨天我说我们希望您留下的时候，您明明看起来很高兴。”

“你说过吗？”哈克明知故问道。想起昨天自己的失控，他愈发觉得尴尬，甚至恼羞成怒，“对的，你说过，然而我认为你那句话并不是那么的简单明了。”

“大臣……”

“或者我们不要用公务员这套密码一样的语言了。用我的话说，汉弗莱，”哈克走近汉弗莱，死死地盯着他褐色的，水汪汪的双眼，说道，“你在说谎，汉弗莱。”

说完这句话的时候，他觉得有点想哭。昨晚他几乎彻夜未眠，闭上眼睛就会回忆起在办公室握着汉弗莱的手，然后又被汉弗莱紧紧抓住的情景。那一刻他的心中充满喜悦，然而那种喜悦还没能持续五分钟，就被一张字条彻底击垮。这种从天堂跌落到地狱的感觉可不是好玩的，尤其是他从这件事中，逐渐地明白了自己真正的心意，便更加恼恨起面前的这个人来。他觉得自己被利用了——当然，公务员们一直在利用大臣，这一点他明白——但是工作关系的利用尚能忍耐，这种连感情都成了别人手里的筹码的感觉，简直让他失去理智。爱恨是可以转换的，这个道理，此时此刻哈克觉得简直没有人能比自己更明白。

汉弗莱的眼睛形成了一对标准的圆，聚焦在哈克身上，久久没有挪开。没有人说话，屋里死一般的沉寂，两人如同两具木偶一般直挺挺地对峙着。

终于，汉弗莱的身体在哈克的面前慢慢瘫软下来，扶着沙发扶手，整个人一点点如同融化的蜡像一般流进沙发里面，蜷缩着上身，肩膀微微地发着抖。

“我没有说谎，大臣。”汉弗莱的声音抖得不成样子，几乎带着哭腔。尽管哈克之前被气愤冲昏了头脑，此时此刻听到这样的声音，居然有些心疼，他从来没有见过这样的汉弗莱——脆弱而恐惧，完全不像那个以为一切尽在掌握中的高级公务员。他忽然发觉自己看到了汉弗莱在平时深深隐藏的，从不示人的那一面。只需要再进一步，他就能够触碰到这个人在平日里的冷漠高傲之下埋藏着的温暖的东西。

“给我一个相信你的理由，汉弗莱。”哈克觉得自己快要装不下去了，只好侧过身去，举杯喝了一口酒。

汉弗莱犹豫地开了口：“大臣，我觉得有必要告诉您，虽然我要说的话在目前的场所和对话模式当中可能并不适宜，并且可能由此减损对话的专业性与客观性；然而考虑到事情的紧迫性和我个人的平衡综合衡量，在无数不可确认的复杂动态要素的相互作用中，我出于并非完全的公共利益标准，当然一定程度上对于部门的利益有相当重要的影响，我认为自己有责任对您说明，您之前的决定，如果我可以这样说的话，让我深感遗憾；这是因为我，在我们共事的这段时间中，经过长久的观察和分析，有相当的把握认为，您作为大臣在对于这个部门做出卓越贡献的同时，也对于某些部门成员——由于个人的思维的无法扩展和影响他人独立意识的本质，我的表述只能代表我自己的立场——的心理和精神有着不能低估的积极影响，并且使之从单方面对您的留任产生了一种超越了公益考虑——但并没有贬低您对政府的贡献的意味——的需求，而这一需求如此深刻以至于无法忽视并且一定要被提上台面以便这种有益的联系的长久保持。”

考虑到汉弗莱是个一句“圣诞快乐”都要用一篇小论文来表达的人，这段话已经相当简单明了了，哈克觉得自己从来没有这么明白过他说的艰深晦涩的句子。然而他并不满意汉弗莱这样不知是故意还是出于习惯的回避态度。此时此刻他下定了决心，他不但要听到自己想听的话，还得让汉弗莱用他能够接受的方式说出来。

“超过二十个单词，你可以出去了。”哈克说着转过了身，“不，我出去。”说着他向门口大步走去，趁机偷偷擦了擦眼角即将流出的泪水。

汉弗莱的手在下一刻拉住了他的小臂，他听到背后颤抖的，几不可闻的声音。

“我爱你。”

哈克几乎要被自己的心脏堵住喉咙。他转过身去，看到满脸是泪水的汉弗莱。他什么都没说，伸开手臂，将汉弗莱揽入怀中。下一刻，带着冰凉的泪水的双唇贴上了他的脸颊，他毫不犹豫地吻了上去。

 

伯纳德把门推开了一个小缝，把头探了进去。哈克抬起头，笑眯眯地招呼他进来。

“汉弗莱爵士已经离开了？”

“他去一下洗手间。”哈克心情愉悦，几乎要唱起歌来，“啊，伯纳德，我之前让你写的给首相的信，关于我决定去布鲁塞尔的事情，我想了想，还是不需要了。”

“您决定留下了？”

“是呀。”

伯纳德如释重负一般笑了：“哦，汉弗莱爵士一定很开心，大臣。”说完马上又补充道：“啊，当然，我也十分高兴，有幸能继续和您共事。”

哈克神秘地笑了笑：“谢谢你们的热情挽留。不过，应该不是因为科贝特吧？”

“科贝特？你是说工商部的那个科贝特？他怎么了？”伯纳德决定装糊涂装到底。

哈克没有继续问，他觉得此时此刻这些都是细枝末节了。正好此时汉弗莱推门进来——他看起来仍旧和平时没什么两样，除了眼睛仍旧有些稍稍发红，不过不仔细看的话，应该不会被人注意到。话又说回来，就算伯纳德真的注意到了什么，大概也是不要紧的。

“啊，伯纳德也来了，正好我要去找你呢。”汉弗莱仍旧是那副得意洋洋的神色，“关于之前说的那个，可以给部门带来巨大成功的计划，我已经心里有数了——如果您需要的话。”

“当然需要。”哈克说。“这是一个效力国家的重要机会，毕竟我是大英帝国的公民，当然要以本国利益为重。所以我觉得还是不要去那个腐败堕落的食槽里面拱食，才是更加高尚的做法。”

“一点都没错。”

“完全正确，大臣。”

两人纷纷点头附和。

“而且你们也希望我留下，对吧？”

“当然，无比荣幸。”

“没有任何疑问。”

“说起来，伯纳德，那次你给我说的绑架事件，我想了一下。”哈克笑着瞄了一眼汉弗莱，“我觉得也不是不能理解被害人的想法。我现在简直和她是同病相怜。”

汉弗莱一脸茫然地看着哈克，“什么……绑架事件？”

“没什么，只是一个被绑架的受害人爱上了犯罪嫌疑人的故事，汉弗莱爵士。”伯纳德说。

汉弗莱恍然大悟地点点头：“这么说，我也深有体会。”

“你？哈，如果你这种事有什么关系的话，也是绑架犯。”

伯纳德在一边掩口偷笑。汉弗莱也笑了，一副无奈的样子点头道，“没错，大臣。”

“那么，汉弗莱，”哈克说，“言归正传？”

“哦，是的，大臣，我觉得，既然欧共体的通知只是推荐，而非强制命令，我们完全可以不参加这次文字处理设备大会，公布并且加紧执行您之前签的合同。”汉弗莱倒背着手，从容不迫地说，“赶在欧共体的标准完全实行之前，最重要的是，赶在周一重组计划正式拍板之前……”

“啊……”哈克拉长了声，点了点头，“我懂了。”

汉弗莱热切地点着头，“非常受欢迎，非常立场坚定，大臣，您会在媒体上露足面的。”

“‘哈克大规模投资现代科技’，‘内政部大臣对英国工业信心十足’……”

“‘大英政府内的一面坚定旗帜’。”汉弗莱补充道。

“一点都不错。通知媒体，伯纳德。”

“这就照办。”伯纳德说着开始拨电话。

“又一项大成果，这下首相总该对我另眼相看了。”哈克说着，暧昧地把手搭上汉弗莱的肩膀，挑了挑眉毛，压低了一点声音，“而且这样的话，欧共体一百年之内，都不会想要给我任何职位了。我就算是哪天……想从绑架犯的手里逃出去，也别想逃去欧洲了，是不是这样，汉弗莱？”

汉弗莱低下头，偷偷捏了捏哈克的另一只手，脸颊泛起微微的红晕。

“是，大臣。”

 


End file.
